The ninja and the pop star
by The Queen has risen
Summary: Lloyd has a younger twin sister they are both the same and no the same at the same time (later kaixoc)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is going to be like my first ninjago fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. I don't own ninjago only my OC`s.**

**Character info**

**Name: Alexandra/Alex**

**Age:11**

**Gender: Female**

**Looks: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, fair tan**

**Family: Mother(unknown) Father( lord garmadon) uncle(Wu) brother (older twin Lloyd) **

**Crush: future (kai)**

**BFF: Kaitlyn, Max, Jena**

**Name: Kaitlyn**

**Age:11**

**Gender: Female**

**Looks: dirty blond, brown eyes, light tan**

**Name: Max/Maxine**

**Age: 11**

**Gender: Female**

**Looks: dirty blond, brown eyes, pale**

**Name: Jena**

**Age: 11**

**Gender: Female**

**Looks: light brown hair, brown eyes, light tan**

**A ninja and the pop star**

**Alex`s P.O.V**

It was another boring day with my older twin brother. "**I`M HUNGRY!"** I yelled at my brother. " Chill Alex I'll see what I can do," said Lloyd. " I have plenty of ice bro" I said to my brother, we both stopped and looked at each other and laugh out load aka LOL.**(A/N LOL that was funny)**

**Time skip to the ninja come and leave** **still Alex`s P.O.V**

When the ninja left I started laughing at my brother because I was in the sidelines watching it all Lloyd looked really annoyed. "Yo bro what happen?" I asked him. "ninja happen" he replied. I walked up to the candy booth and bought me a lollipop and ate it in front of a shock and annoyed Lloyd. " They did say to pay for our candy, I`m just lucky to find some money on the ground."

**A/N I know its short and all but its late and I'm tired I'll try to update tomorrow. Please review and fav or follow please no flames **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thx for all the reads guys here's chapter two**

**Bold=Lloyd**

_Italic=Alex "talks" thinks_

_**Bold &amp;Italic= serpentine **_

_**Bold &amp;Italic, underline=both Lloyd &amp; Alex**_

Underline=ninja

**Chapter 2**

Alex`s P.O.V

I was following Lloyd up this mountain, "_Lloyddddd_." "**What?**" "I_`m tired." "_**Alex look" **I looked at Lloyd as he moved snow to the side and pushed a snake like leaver and we both fell down the pit. "_**Ahhhh!"**_

We both got up and looked around a bit then, this giant snake slithered towards us "_**You are out of your mind to venture so far away from home, little ones. **_The giant snake starts moving towards us._** Look into my eyes.**_ The giant snake is now up on our space._** Give up your mind. I will control you."**_

As soon as he is about to get us Lloyd ducks and pulls me down with him. When the snake stops moving Lloyd stands up and sees that the snake hyponasties himself _stupid_ he laughs a little. "**No, I will control you from now on." **_**"What shall you have us do, master?"**_ "**Us?"** he looked at me for the answer I mouth I don't know.

Then out of nowhere a whole lot of serpentine walked towards us._** "Our own army of snakes" *evil laugh***_

Time skip to Jamanakai village

Still Alex`s P.O.V

**"Take the candy. Take it all!" **_***evil laugh***_ Lloyd is pushing a wheelbarrow full of candy while the serpentine hyponasties the villagers in the village. While I'm chilling in the wheelbarrow filled with candy. _**" we are never going down from this sugar high"**_

We start shaking our arms in the air and start cheering from happiness. Then the ninja come and said "sorry to bust your buzz, little garmadon." Said Cole, "But it`s already past your bedtime." Said jay. **" get them!" **Lloyd yelled to the serpentine. _**" seize them!" **_yelled the leader. Then a whole lot of serpentine started running towards the ninja. When the ninja where surrounded then jumped up high and ran somewhere to hide.

So me and Lloyd started cheering with the hyponasties villagers for the serpentine to beat up the ninja. I saw the red ninja _I think his name is kai_ started doing spinjizu it was a little red tornado and he missed all the serpentine and hit the wall on his face and fell I giggled at that. Then he got up and hit two serpentine behind him that where laughing at his clumsiness. Then I felt the wheelbarrow was moving and it was Lloyd pushing it away from the ninja. **"let this be a warning ninja. Evil laugh"** then we feel again _second time today ugh _I fell on my head_,_ the candy fell everywhere **"my candy" **_"my head"_ I moaned.

Then one of the ninja dressed in white spinjizu in front of us and said "sensei was right. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should have dealt with you the first time around." **"Ah! Retreat!"** Then the general echoed Lloyd. When we got back to the serpentine chamber **"ugh candy I need candy"** "_Lloyd it's just candy it really doesn't really madder"_** "just candy Alex, candy is the most greats thing ever made in ninjago!"** _" whatever"_ I said and walked away. _I wonder I always wanted a tree house. "Lloyd!"_

**A/N: sorry I`m a day late I had a lot of schoolwork to do. So like the chapter so far end of the first episode. I'm think of renaming the title of the story any suggestions. **

**Alex: please review**

**Lloyd: and no flames **

**Alex: please, have some manners Lloyd.**

**Lloyd: the future dark lord doesn't need manners**

**Alex: whatever **


End file.
